


bring me home

by buddiebuddie (positivelystisaac)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x05, M/M, buddie, i’m soft and needed this after tonight’s episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/buddiebuddie
Summary: “The tension and anxiety from the week slip away, ebbing from Eddie’s body like the tide draining away from the shore. He’s never felt more grounded, more at home than he does now, as he pulls Buck into his chest and wraps his arms around him.”After their grocery store conversation is cut short, Eddie hangs back so he and Buck can pick up where they left off.





	bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> If I was in charge, this is what would’ve happened in 3x05. Because if these episodes keep breaking me, I’m going to have to keep writing my own endings. 
> 
> Title from the song “Bring Me Home” by G Flip:  
I am falling apart  
Now I’m scared of the dark  
All I can hear is my heart  
I need you to bring me home 
> 
> Itsy bitsy teeny weeny spoilers for episode 3x05.

“Diaz! You coming?” Lena calls from beside the rig. Eddie glances over at where Buck is leaning against the back of his car, engrossed in his phone, then back over at the truck, where Lena is waiting expectantly. 

“I’m gonna hang back, actually,” Eddie says. “Unfinished business.” he nods in Buck’s direction. “I’ll get a ride back.”

Lena looks over at Buck, shrugging. “Do your thing,” she says, hopping into the truck and pulling the door shut behind her. Eddie watches as it pulls away. 

He turns to where Buck is still leaning against the back of his Jeep. “Hey!” Eddie calls out, beginning to cross the lot towards him. Buck pockets his phone and looks up, some mix of sadness, anxiety, regret, and relief coloring his expression. 

“Eddie, I’m sorry,” he says as Eddie approaches. 

“How selfish could you possibly be?” Eddie demands. “Huh? How selfish, Buck?”

“I wasn’t being selfish, I-” Buck protests. 

Eddie’s eyebrows shoot so far up his forehead, Buck is surprised they don’t come clean off his skull. “No? Then, please, by all means. Enlighten me. What exactly would you call it?”

“Call what? Trying to get my job back?”

“Trying to get your job back is one thing, but this?”

Buck pushes himself off of the back of the car, standing tall to face Eddie. “This job is everything to me, Eddie. You know that.”

“Of course I know that. I just thought you were smarter than this.”

“I-”

“I mean really, Buck? A lawsuit? Against  _ us _ ?!”

It’s clear to Buck at this point that he needs to just shut up and let Eddie get it all out. He remembers Eddie’s Abuela grinning up at him once, when Eddie was in a state over some letter from Christopher’s school.  _ No point in trying to get a word in edgewise when Eddito’s fired up.  _

“You really don’t think, do you?” At this point, the anger is radiating off of Eddie in waves. Buck would almost find it funny, if he weren’t the one on the receiving end. 

“Of course I think,” Buck shoots back. “All I’ve been doing is thinking. Thinking about how much this sucks, how much I miss work, how fucking unfair this all is. I didn’t choose to be in that accident. I didn’t choose to be on this medicine, and I sure as hell didn’t choose to feel like a fucking stranger around you guys. But here we are.”

“What am I supposed to tell my son, huh? Christopher, he-” Eddie pauses, shaking his head as he searches for the right words. “He asks for you every day. Every. Single. Day.”

“Eddie-”

Eddie shakes his head, holding up his hand. “No, I’m not done. He misses you. I miss you. When he was at that party last night, I was a wreck. I needed you. I needed you and you weren’t here. I just… I don’t understand how you could do this to me.”

“I did it  _ for _ you. God, why can’t you see that all of this was  _ because _ I couldn’t lose you?!” Buck shouts, pulling at his hair in exasperation. “I… I couldn’t lose you.”

“Well neither could I,” Eddie spits back without missing a beat. “And yet somehow, I did.”

Buck’s face falls, hands dropping back down to his sides. “What?” he asks, his voice laced with hurt and confusion. “How could you even think that?”

“You were gone!” Eddie all but yells. He stops, taking a long and shaky breath as he tries to calm down. “You were  _ family _ . And now all of a sudden, I can’t talk to you? No contact, no explanation. And then the first time I see you in weeks is across the table in a mediation room. And oh, yep, let’s tell the lawyer you met a few days ago all the intimate details of everyone’s personal lives while we’re at it.”

Buck looks absolutely crushed. He keeps opening his mouth as if to say something, and then closes it when the words don’t come. 

“Is this it?” Eddie adds, voice barely above a whisper. “I mean, are we ever going to get you back?”

Buck closes the distance between them with a single step, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “I dropped it for a reason.”

Eddie isn’t sure how it happened, exactly, but all of a sudden he’s surging up to meet Buck’s lips in a crushing kiss. It’s messy and heavy, Buck with a hand on Eddie’s neck to steady himself and Eddie with his on Buck’s waist, pulling them even closer together. Buck grins into the kiss, not even bothering to pretend like this isn’t everything he’s ever wanted. 

Eddie brings a hand up from Buck’s waist, placing it on the back windshield of the Jeep for leverage as he backs Buck up against the spare tire hanging on the back. And then Buck’s hand is in Eddie’s hair and  _ holy shit _ , is he a goner. The tension and anxiety from the week slip away, ebbing from Eddie’s body like the tide draining away from the shore. He’s never felt more grounded, more at home than he does now, as he pulls Buck into his chest and wraps his arms around him. 

Buck lets out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding in this whole time. Hell, he’d probably been holding it in since the first mention of the lawsuit, if he was being honest. “I’m not going anywhere,” Buck mumbles into Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie pulls back enough to look Buck in the eye. “I’d have to kick your ass if you did.”

Buck grins, pressing a quick kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “Deal.” 


End file.
